


Nor any other part belonging to a man

by Petra



Category: Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Year Later, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has nothing at all to do with Jason's resurrection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor any other part belonging to a man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



> Porn drabble for [](http://katarik.livejournal.com/profile)[**katarik**](http://katarik.livejournal.com/).

It has nothing at all to do with Jason's resurrection.

Cold comfort, when there are tentacles -- not cold -- around his wrists and dexterously and sinisterly plucking at his belt and cowl.

"Damn, these things are useful." His laugh hasn't changed.

"Dangerous," Bruce says before a tentacle stops his mouth.

"Relax."

Another tentacle prods him, pushes him open, and he might yell if there weren't suckers holding down his tongue.

"This won't hurt. I won't let it hurt." Jason kisses his cheek with human lips. "Remember?"

He remembers saying that all too well.

He was gentler, but this is perfectly fair.


End file.
